project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
I'll Miku-Miku You♪ (For Reals)
I'll Miku-Miku You♪ (For Reals) (みくみくにしてあげる♪【してやんよ】 Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (Shite Yanyo)) è una canzone di Hatsune Miku che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da ika_mo. Informazioni Questa canzone è la canzone VOCALOID più visti su niconico Douga fino ad oggi, con oltre 12.000.000 di vista. Questa canzone è stata impostata a comparire in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai ma ha finito per essere demolito per motivi sconosciuti. Anche se, la danza completo può ancora essere trovato nei file del gioco. Tuttavia, il personaggio finirà per galleggiare rendendo l'animazione difficile da vedere. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone ha debuttato nella prima gioco Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA dove può essere sbloccata da compensazione Requiem for the Phantasma. La canzone in seguito sarebbe anche su PlayStation 3 porte di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). E 'stato anche descritto in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con le altre canzoni in precedenza presenti nella prima gioco Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. Quando il gioco arcade è stato aggiornato per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, un grafico di gioco extra estremo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 17 settembre 2015. "I'll Miku-Miku You♪ (For Reals)" restituito in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (e Dreamy Theater 2nd) in cui può essere sbloccato cancellando tutti i canzoni classici (tutti i canzoni di ritorno dal primo gioco Project DIVA) in difficoltà normale. Ha caratterizzato la stessa identica PV che aveva nel suo predecessore. La canzone è stata ancora descritta ancora una volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd dove può essere sbloccata da compensazione Cantarella ~Grace Edition~. Aveva un modo completamente nuovo PV. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "I'll Miku Miku You♪ (For Reals)" è stato incluso nella canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=科学の限界を超えて 私は来たんだよ ネギはついてないけど 出来れば欲しいな あのね、早く パソコンに入れてよ どうしたの？ パッケージずっと見つめてる 君のこと みくみくにしてあげる 歌はまだね、頑張るから みくみくにしてあげる だからちょっと覚悟をしててよね みくみくにしてやんよ 最後までね、頑張るから みくみくにしてやんよ だからちょっと油断をしてあげて みくみくにしてあげる 世界中の誰、誰より みくみくにしてあげる だからもっとわたしに歌わせてね|-|Romaji=kagaku no genkai o koete watashi wa kitan da yo negi wa tsuitenai kedo dekireba hoshii na ano ne, hayaku pasokon ni irete yo doushita no? PACKAGE zutto mitsumeteru kimi no koto miku miku ni shite ageru uta wa mada ne, ganbaru kara miku miku ni shite ageru dakara chotto kakugo o shitete yo ne miku miku ni shite yan yo saigo made ne, ganbaru kara miku miku ni shite yan yo dakara chotto yudan o shite agete miku miku ni shite ageru sekaijuu no dare, dare yori miku miku ni shite ageru dakara motto watashi ni utawasete ne|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' I've come here From beyond the bounds of science I didn't come with a leek But I wouldn't mind having one Um, I wonder if you could Hurry up and install me on your PC Is something wrong? You've been staring at the package forever I'm gonna Miku-Miku you And push myself to sing better I'm gonna Miku-Miku you So you'd better get ready I'll Miku-Miku you, for reals I'll do my best to the very end I'll Miku-Miku you, for reals So why don't you relax a little I'm gonna Miku-Miku you I'll make you more Miku-Miku Than anyone else in the world♪ So please, give me more to sing|-|Cinese tradizionali='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' 超越科學的極限 我來到這囉 雖然沒有帶著蔥 但可以的話還真想要呢 那個啊，快點 把我放進電腦裡吧 怎麼了嗎？ 一直著外盒看 關於你啊 把你給MIKUMIKU掉 雖然唱歌有待加強，但我會努力 把妳給MIKUMIKU掉 所以你要稍微有點心理準備喔 把你給MIKUMIKU掉 直到最後，都會加油的 把你給MIKUMIKU掉 所以要稍微粗心大意一下 把你給MIKUMIKU掉 所以世界任何人，都還要認真地 把你給MIKUMIKU掉♪ 所以要再讓我多唱點歌喔 Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA F = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità *Questa canzone è stata una delle tre canzoni dei primi Miku per stabilire il carattere di Miku, come è noto oggi, insieme al progetto Packaged di kz e VOC@LOID in Love di OSTER project. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki en:I'll Miku-Miku You♪ (For Reals) Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2007